Black Crane Tribe
Black Crane Tribe was a small Shaman Tribe in Land of South Morning. About Black Crane Tribe was located in a remote area on a mountain that looked like a crane that had its wings spread and was about to fly.Ch. 381 The sacred beast of Black Crane Tribe was the bald crane using an illusion of one thousand feet black crane.Ch. 411 Members of this tribe had hair decorated with black feathers.Ch. 380 Background Black Crane Tribe was in conflict with White Bull Tribe over a karst cave with Shaman Crystals, which was nearby a mountain range, where Su Ming created his cave abode.Ch. 375 History Book 2 After Su Ming created his cave abode in nearby a mountain range, where there was important karst cave with Shaman Crystals, memebers of Black Crane Tribe were observing him. In that time, their Patriarch was away to bring Madam Ji to help them destroy White Bull Tribe. The tribe leader decided to test Su Ming's strenght. He was a Medial Battle Shaman, but Su Ming broke his leg with one punch. It was a warning to leave him alone. After the Patriarch arrived with Madam Ji, she agreed to kill Su Ming for 2,000 Shaman Crystals.Ch. 382 Book 3 The tribe was in state of terror, because of the disappearance of their tribe leader, and Madam Ji, who left and never returned.Ch. 408 Su Ming used his Nascent Sould to create his clone out of body of Ji Yun Hai.Ch. 410 It was because of Black Crane Tribe, he was in danger when fighting Madam Ji and later Di Tian. He used that clone to go to the Black Crane Tribe and punish them. Patriarch of Black Crane Tribe and others were shaken, but they chose to attack Su Ming. They summoned their Sacred Progenitor, offering their hearts. One thousand feet black crane appeared and tried to give Su Ming a chance to walk away. When Su Ming didn't listen, the Sacred Progenitor calling itself Grandpa Crane attack him with falling black feathers, which made him buried in a pit in a ground. As all tribe members cheered, the large crane looked incredibly pleased with itself. But then Su Ming's Nascent Soul flew out and the large crane thought he was Immortal. Su Ming could see the large was illusion, only black feathers were real. When he went after a certain stone, a cute small crane with few feathers appeared out of it. Su Ming’s Nascent Soul chased it. The small crane used Celestial Dao, Sacred Light, but it was very weakened attack. The small crane was suprised, that it was so weak. After shouting about holding grudges, the small crane left.Ch. 412 When their sacred beast was chased away, Patriarch chose to not use special spell to recover and he died. When Su Ming noticed that Patriarch and other strong Shamans of the tribe died, he just left the tribe.Ch. 413 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands its fate is unknown. Reference List Category:Tribe